100 Shooting Stars in the Sky
by Realms of Destiny
Summary: Written for Bond of Flame08 100 Song Challenge- Other Worlds in the sky are illustrated as stars but what are falling stars supposed to be?-Terra, Ventus and Aqua want to find out. Lots of CRACK pairings-Will take requests if they are interesting
1. The Promised Beginning

**A/N: This is written for Bond of Flame08 's 100 Song Challenge where the prompt is to use the title of a song from the KH series. I've never tried these challenges before but here goes my first ever endeavour. :)**

**Song 1: The Promised Beginning.**

**Pairings in this chapter: None. Aqua/Terra/ Ventus friendship**

The trio stared at the vast night sky that was decorated with twinkling stars that spread as far as the horizon. It was hard to believe that each star out there was another world, as great and radiant as their own with twisting paths and hidden alleys just waiting to be discovered.

Terra leaned back on one elbow, sapphire eyes scanning the phosphorescent constellations. A shooting star caught his attention as it loomed across the navy depths, with a sigh that resembled that of wind chimes that bumped into each other in the breath of a breeze.

"I wonder what that is," Ven said beside him, his finger tracing the sparkling trail left behind by the shooting star.

"It does make you muse," Aqua responded, "If the worlds are great stars of light then what could those falling stars mean?"

Terra stood up briskly, startling his two companions while punching the gauntlet on his shoulder. He was engulfed by the armour that his Master had made for him. Ven smiled and emulated his actions while Aqua furrowed her eyes in confusion.

"There's only one way to find out," Terra said with a hidden grin behind his horned helmet. He hopped onto his air-cycle and sped off into the Lanes Between.

"You shouldn't go without the Master's consent!" Aqua objected harshly.

"Terra wait!" Ven exclaimed and dashed after the older boy.

Aqua crossed her arms across her chest; her protests were in vain now.


	2. Dearly Beloved

**A/N: This is a response to Bond of Flame08's 100 Song Theme Challenge. **

**I just want to point out that after checking out Bond of Flame08's profile, I realised that my host has a fic called 100 Shooting Stars and I want to make it clear that I never intended to have the same fic name as Bond of Flame08 so please don't bash me. :(**

**Anyways, 100 Shooting Stars by Bond of Flame08 is a really really good fic, especially if you love the friendship between Terra/Ven/Aqua.**

**Anyways...**

**Song 2: Dearly Beloved.**

**Pairings: Platonic Aqua/Ventus with a hint of Terra/Aqua**

She never thought someone like Ventus would be the light that shone brightly in their household. It was as if he fell from the sky, much like a falling star with luminous rays of glimmering radiance. He had the personality that beamed more brilliantly then the Master's and a soul that rivalled with Terra's place in her heart.

But they loved him as if he was their younger brother and Aqua would travel to the Ends of the World and watch as the path of time is ripped apart to shreds behind her just to find where Ven's heart went missing.

Somehow, she imagined that she would succeed. She would bring right to all wrongs. She would find Terra and help reawaken her beloved Ventus. Often she watched him in peaceful slumber, and she analysed it to the best of her memory, taking in the little details of how his eyes fluttered to regain consciousness and his chest rose and fell in peaceful harmony.

"I must locate where Terra is. For now Ven, rest well," she said with a small smile before leaving Ventus sleeping in repose.

If she could throw a star in the sky and if it fell in its journey in another world, then she would want the words 'Dearly Beloved' etched on it because, Ventus was the beloved child that she and Terra would always protect.


	3. Hand In Hand

**A/N: This is for Bond of Flame08's 100 Song Theme Challenge. So here is my third installment for this awesome challenge. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and added this story to their alerts. Thank you so much everyone, honestly, I didn't expect a single review for this fic because I didn't think it was that great. **

**Song 3: Hand in Hand**

**Pairings: Aqua/Lea as requested by Bond of Flame08, there is also Aqua/Pooh friendship. **

**Inspiration: Not really the song but since Lea lives in Radiant Garden, I always wondered if Merlin ever let him read the magic book...**

Aqua didn't know how she ended up inside the mysterious book of Hundred Acre Woods but it was as if a vacuum had sucked her in. She didn't regret it one bit because the place was beautiful with grassy plains that stretched across the horizon and... Adorable animals that _talked_.

But there was one boy that annoyed her to the edges of insanity and that was Lea, the one that looked like his head was on fire and his eyes bore a mischievous green hue.

Pooh listened to their conversation in utmost curiosity.

"You're not part of this world, mister. I suggest you leave at once," she warned him. He seemed to be a shady character.

"It's _Lea_, got it memorized?" the boy replied with a flirty grin. Aqua scowled at him while Pooh tapped his fluffy paw on his head.

"Aqua, do you wish to catch fireflies with me?" the little bear said.

"Huh?" Aqua blinked with wide eyes.

"You know, the shiny things in the sky when it's dark. They fall here sometimes," the bear continued, gesturing at the woods.

"How pathetic, she'll rather go have sea-salt ice cream with me," Lea blurted. Aqua smirked at the comment. The boy was cute but she wouldn't let him win so easily.

"Sure Pooh, let's go."

Aqua and the little bear walked away from the fiery red head, hand in hand.

"Oh great, I was beaten by a bear..." Lea moaned and cupped his hands over his mouth before screaming out his next words, "You will have sea-salt ice cream with me one day, Aqua, got it memorized?"

His reply was her tinkling laughter.


	4. Laughter and Merriment

**A?N: This is written for Bond of Flame08's 100 Song Theme Challenge.**

**i've realised that most people upload three chapters in a day for their 100 theme challenges so I think I should start doing that too...From tomorrow. Anyone who haven't left a couple suggestion, please do. I need all the help I can get for this difficult challenge. Remember, they don't have to romantic couples, you can suggest friendship couples too.**

**song 4: Merriment and Laughter.**

**Pairings: Implied Terra/Ariel-one side (You'll find out why!)**

This is exactly how Terra dreamed of Master Eraqus' vacation to be like. The beaches of Atlantica were quite an attraction, even for foreigners such as himself.

He watched as Aqua helped Ven build a sand castle, the latter being alot more successful. Sighing in relief, Terra relaxed onto his blanket while the sun glared above him and closed his eyes but the chiming sound of joyous singing interrupted his thoughts. He got up; almost laughing at Master Eraqus whose face resembled a sunburnt tomato.

The apprentice wiped golden grains off his navy shorts before strolling to the back of the beach where precipices towered above large jagged rocks and the sea was less welcoming. Mighty waves hit off the rocks, misty white foam spraying in their wake and the scent of clay and salt hovered in the atmosphere.

Terra peeked over a rock and was surprised to find a beautiful mermaid seated on one of them; singing with her fishy friends. The maiden combed a brush through her long red hair, large blue eyes sparkling like the ocean behind her.

"Wow..." Terra whispered.

"Ariel, I think we should get going!" a talking crab stammered beside her, "The King will have my head for sure if he finds out that we're here!"

"But the view is lovely from here, Sebastian, where people stay in the sun all day," Ariel assured him. Her green scales beamed iridescently when sunlight reflected upon them, scattering diamond shapes of light in Ariel's surroundings.

"Hi," Terra said, stepping closer, wanting to blend in with these magnificent creatures.

"_Human_!" Sebastian screamed and before Terra could reach out to them, they disappeared into the waters, leaving ruffles of waves in their wake and taking all the laughter and merriment with them.


	5. Floating in Bliss

**A/N I'm so so sorry everyone but I've been really busy the past week and didn't get time to upload anything new. :(**

**Pairing: This pairing was requested by Silver Tears 11 but since I've never written yaoi before, I'm gonna stick with it being a friendship pairing rather then a romantic one-Vanitas/Ventus**

**Song: Floating in Bliss**

Ventus gritted his teeth and sped after Terra. The latter locked back at him, and mocked at how slow he was. The universe could not catch up with them and all he could see was the dust left behind by his friend's vehicle.

"It's not my fault that you have an air-cycle! Air-boards aren't as fast!" Ventus yelled.

Terra's figure soon grew smaller ahead of him until he was entirely engulfed by the distance.

"You'll never catch up with him in the Lanes Between if you're _that_ slow," a menacing voice resounded.

"What?" Ven looked around and almost lost his balance when he saw Vanitas floating beside him...Only thing that freaked him was that Vanitas was upside-down with no vehicles to aid him. His body was covered in his usual trademark tendril-like outfit, reflecting the darkness and evil that roamed in his mind.

"What do you want?" Ventus growled, embracing himself with a momentary shield in order to protect him from any impulsive attacks from his arch enemy.

"Nothing, I'm just floating in bliss," the other boy replied calmly and Ventus could imagine a feral grin behind that obscured helmet.

"Why don't you join me?"

"Are you crazy!" Ven gasped. He knew that Vanitas was a surreal neurotic who took pleasure in the most evil acts. This was a strange offer from him.

"Xehanort doesn't know that I'm here. Come on, it'll be fun. You should try it. Or are you scared?" Vanitas jeered.

Ventus felt a blow to his ego.

He allowed his air-skateboard to dissipate before allowing his body to hang upside-down in space. It was sensational, almost as if he was attempting to fly. He didn't know why Master Eraqus hated the darkness when the Lanes Between were so fun without a vehicle!


	6. Tears of the Light

**A/N: I was actually aching to put this one up because this is my favourite piece from all the rest. :) You just have to admit that there was a considerable amount of chemistry between Terra and Cinderella during their little moments together in BBS. I highly recommend that you listen to 'Tears of the Light' when reading this and have some tissue with you near-by incase...**

**Pairing: Terra/Cinderella as requested by Kiryn and Bond of Flame08. There is a small story to this one-shot but I'll let the readers decide on it.**

**Song: Tears of the Light.**

Gentle sobs echoed through the dimly lit woodlands, soft like a lullaby to his ears in this time of night. Terra followed the sound and was shocked to see a young woman crouching in front of a bench, her face buried in her arms on the seat. Her pink dress was in tatters, barely visible in the darkness, only a solitary lamp-light gleamed near an antique fountain.

"What happened?" Terra asked; pity arousing inside him.

The woman's tawny hair lay disorderly about her shoulders and she murmured more to herself then him.

"It's just no use...I can't dream...Not anymore. Not when my stepmothers and stepsister ruined the dress my friends had made for me...Not when my dreams fell apart before my eyes," she cried; her breath ragged and hazy with sadness.

He saw a torn handkerchief on the floor with the name 'Cinderella' embroidered in blue on it. " And I was so looking forward to the ball..."

There was something poignant about her words that touched his heart but this was life, he mused to himself. Life didn't have magic that transmogrified any situation, no matter how kind a person could be.

So he did what he deemed best to do, he cradled her into his arms and she wept against his chest. He unconsciously stroked her hair, wishing that some sort of miracle could come up but dreams weren't meant to last and there were no such things as Fairy Godmothers...

Terra observed shooting stars soar across the starless night sky, much like tears of light that the night cried in pathetic fallacy with Cinderella. Each fallen star was like the dreams that crumbled beneath her feet.


	7. Another Side

**A/N: So so sorry for not having updated in ages! Especially to you Bond of Flame08, because this is your challenge but don't worry, I'm not giving up on it. I've just been too busy to upload any chapters and now that university is starting again soon, I'll hardly have the time.**

**But I will finish this challenge. I love it too much not to!**

**Song: Another side**

**Pairings: Vanitas/Aqua as requested by Kiryn.**

She didn't know what it was that attracted her to that _monste_r. A demon created from the blackest flames of darkness and everywhere that was tainted with his presence, he left a smoky haze of turbulence behind him. The fiends that he controlled frolicked about, waiting to feed off the weakest and deepest emotions of those with pure hearts.

She released her Keyblade, ready to finish him for good this time as they faced off in the fading world of Enchanted Dominion, a world falling into the heavy hands of darkness.

"You will pay for this, Vanitas," Aqua threatened through gritted teeth.

"I always thought you're more beautiful when you're angry," the monster cackled, his helmet dispelled to reveal a mane of unruly black spikes and glowing amethyst eyes.

Aqua huffed in surprise. She didn't expect to see another side to this...Boy—if that's what he was. He took advantage of her shock and trapped her legs into a vortex of darkness, immobilising her on the spot.

"Join me in this quest to rule the worlds. You shall be my Queen and we will open Kingdom Hearts together," he spoke nonchalantly, extending a hand to her.

"Never!" Aqua hissed and spat into the boy's face. She will never lose her dignity to such a beast, even if it costs her own life. The boy snarled, revealing prominent canines before recoiling away.

"So be it..." he whispered, a slight hurt to his tone before vanishing into a portal of darkness.

Aqua fell to the floor, her legs released from the trap. She stared into the diminishing portal that Vanitas had walked through.

"Why?..."


	8. The Force In You

Terra finally had his taste of true darkness when facing off the Master. This was the darkness that he tried so hard to suppress. This was the darkness that was like a monster bound in chains within his heart. Now this monster had gnawed the light away and was unleashed.

The darkness was so powerful, daring him to let go of his sanity. He could have never imagined such raw, ferocious power. It was so strong that it hurt him.

"The force in you," Master Eraqus whispered; a solitary glinting in the light, "Must be annihilated..."

Terra was consumed in guilt and regret. He hadn't meant to succumb to the darkness but when he saw Ventus on the brink of dying because of his Master, the anger within festered to the surface.

There was no turning back now. He had to fight Eraqus. He knew that Eraqus wouldn't pardon him anymore.

Eraqus will fight him to death.


End file.
